Olivia Rose Winter
Olivia Rose Winter was a young aspiring woman grew up in Michigan. Tutored at a private school she aspired to by a lawyer. At 16 she was orpaned along with her sister Emily when their parents were killed in a car accident. Olivia pursued her dreams despite the tradegy in her life and became an Lawyer in a top firm at the age of 24. She married a young writer named James Tuck, but didnt take his name due to professional reasons. At 25 she became a partner of the firm she worked with, with the help of her friend and colleague Cynthia Morgan. Olivia's life got complicated when she was handed the case of Serial Killer Adrian Knight. A case that would go on for several months and take up most of her time. Her marriage suffered with her Husband as did her working relationship with her Partner Cynthia Morgan. Both Olivia and Cynthia Argued often about commitment to the case, and how Olivia felt her marriage was failing due to the amount of hours she put into work. Finally a break through would happen and Olivia won the case, but at a price, in spring 2012 she split with her husband James. her relationship with Cynthia would also never be the same.... DEATH OF CYNTHIA MORGAN On November 12 2013. 2 gunshots were heard in the suburban residential area of mountain view. They had come from the home of Cynthia Morgan. On Arrival Police found Cynthia Morgan dead at the door of her home, with 2 gunshot wounds to the head. The house had been trashed with several items missing and police believed it was a planned burglary. Other than the bullets the only evidence was a witness saw a Sudan leaving the residence at 21:00hrs but was unsure of the registration and color police decided to question questioned those who last saw Cynthia that day. Victoria Grey had been there that day and said that she had been discussing the firm's agenda and had taken files there relating to the firms she confirmed she left the home at 18:00hrs which checked out as she was back in her home from 19:00hrs onward. Her husband who was away at the time confirmed that jewellery had been taken but that was it. Police suspected this was not an ordinary burglar and that it had been made to look so. Police at first suspected Mark Morgan, Cynthia's husband but his alibi checked out, and although he had life insurance for her there was no motive. Police then turned there attention to Olivia Winter who had just taken full ownership of Cynthia's company. Olivia had mentioned that she and Cynthia had been good friends for years but they had their issues running the company. Victoria Grey later confirmed that Cynthia had grown to despise Olivia and vise versa, she mentioned the documents that she had taken from the house hold were Inaccuracies Olivia had caused in the account and mentioned Olivia committed company fraud. When checking the home again, the documents weren't found. Olivia now became the prime suspect. Olivia came to the station, she admitted that she and Cynthia had fallen out but they were professional, she said Cynthia had cost her, her marriage and was planning to leave the company. Olivia was released without charge with no evidence linking her to the murder as the documents were not found. ARREST AND DOWNFALL Police were stumped, with only Victoria Grey's statement they had nothing else to tie Olivia to the murder. However an unexpected witness came forward James Rose. James explained to the police that he had an affair with Cynthia for several months and that he had told his soon to be ex wife Olivia about it. Olivia was devastated and had lashed out violently at him. He also mentioned that Olivia's father had owned a gun and she had kept it as an heirloom. When searching the home they found the gun and linked it with the 2 bullets. on 17th November 2013 Olivia Winter was arrested whilst shopping on suspicion of 1st degree murder. The Community was in shock. Nobody suspected Olivia. She had the reputation as a kind a loving person with a strong reputation as an attorney. However Police felt they had found their suspect. The gun had traces of residue on it as did Olivia's hands. She denied the charges stating that she had often fired the gun at a gun range, which in fact checked out. Police felt however they had motive due to Victoria's statement about the embezzlement. Olivia Argued her husband was setting her up as Cynthia had dumped him and was trying to repair her friendship with Olivia and described Victoria as an 'opportunist'. Witnesses came from both sides, Some even saying Olivia had often argued with Cynthia at the office. Prosecutors felt they had enough to charge Olivia with Murder, but decided keep James Rose under investigation also. TRIAL AND CONVICTION Olivia's Trial began on 19th December and would last just over three weeks. The evidence brought forward was damning, the bullets were the very same used by the gun and also Olivia had been seen driving a Sudan that evening, although she denies driving to Cynthia's and was home at 21:00hrs. It was also shown that the accounts in the firm were wrong but the defense argued this could've also been done by Cynthia. The prosecution pushed on the gun residue found on Olivia's hands and the motive for killing Cynthia was for the betrayal of ruining her company and the fact she was having an affair with her husband James. On the 12th January 2014 Olivia was found guilty of first degree murder. On the 4th February 2014. Olivia appeared in court this time she was dressed in a blue county jail uniform awaiting sentencing. The trial had gained national media attention and many were outside court awaiting to hear the sentencing of Olivia Rose Winter The impact statements were read out by Cynthia's parents and Cynthia's husband Mark Morgan. Olivia appeared stone face through out the proceeding. The judge then asked if she had anything to say before sentencing. Olivia in her own words said "Cynthia wasn't just my friend she was like a sister to me, we succeeded together and god only knows who would want to murder her, I am innocent your honor". Judge Ferdinand had this to say before passing sentencing "Ms Winter, you were once a respected attorney here, you had great respect and was loved by many in this community, However this trial has shown us that it was nothing more than a facade. You chose to Commit a heinous act, out of jealousy and frustration, the crime was calculated and cruel, you made a choice to go to Cynthia Morgan's home and murder her because of how she had treated you. I understand from what has been said in this trial, that yes Cynthia Morgan's actions to you were cruel, but she did not deserve to have her life ended by your decision. That decision has consequences, and that consequence is that you Olivia Rose Winter, will be incarcerated for the rest of your natural life without parole" INMATE Olivia is currently Serving her Life Sentence at Liddell correctional facility California. Her sisters Jane Grey and Emily Winter Visits her often. She has since divorced her husband who has remarried. As of 2019 Olivia remains in prison. In 2019 in an interview with Liddell Lives she admitted she had killed Cynthia Morgan. She is trying to appeal to a lesser sentence. Category:LCF